


Le dernier soir

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, M/M, They love each other, fluff??, they're tired of being what the world want them to
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas courageux ? Et si Draco n'avait pas réussi à satisfaire son père ?[repost]





	Le dernier soir

Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier soir.

Harry est l'Élu.

On a toujours attendu de lui qu'il combatte Voldemort et dirige l'Ordre du Phoénix. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé son avis, il a du comprendre que les gens ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour sa popularité.. A part peut être une seule personne, qui ne l'a jamais traité en héros au contraire. Personne qui est avec lui en ce moment. Draco Malfoy est officiellement l'ennemi du brun, mais cela fait presque un an qu'ils sont ensemble.

Draco Malfoy, Prince des serpentards qu'on a toujours obligé à cacher ses sentiments.  
Prince qui n'avait vécu que pour une chose jusqu'à présent : satisfaire son père, la seule personne qu'il aimait dans ce monde. Draco aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit fier de lui, absolument tout.

Le soir, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry et Draco vivent. Ils parlent, rient, se disputent parfois, font l'amour : ils sont eux même. Parce Draco ne considère pas Harry comme l'Élu et parce qu'Harry ne considère pas Draco comme un futur mangemort.

Ce soir, les deux garçons vivent plus que jamais. Parce qu'ils savent que c'est la fin. Alors Draco prend Harry dans ses bras et lui murmure qu'il l'aime. Harry le sert un peu plus fort et lui répond que lui aussi.

"- Père veut que je devienne mangemort.

\- Dumbledore à dit que je combattrai Voldemort dans la semaine.

\- Que peut-on faire Harry ?

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution..

\- Moi aussi..

\- Tu me suis ?

\- Je te suivrai toujours Harry.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Je n'ai jamais cru que tu deviendrai comme Lucius, et même si sa soumission à Voldemort lui empêche beaucoup de choses, je pense qu'il est fier de toi. Je ne peux pas te le prouver ni te le certifier mais c'est ce que je pense.

\- Je t'aime Harry. Je n'ai jamais attendu de toi que tu tues Voldemort, en vérité je m'en fichais pas mal. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas hésité à ta proposition alors que la prophétie existe. "

Alors d'un seul mouvement, ils se laissent tomber. Leur chute sera mortelle, ils le savent.

Draco Malfoy ne deviendra jamais mangemort.

Harry Potter ne tuera jamais Voldemort.

Et ils mourront comme ce qu'ils ont toujours fait depuis douze mois.

Ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
